


One of the best parts of my life

by Weissesnoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Food, Give Neptune a hug challenge, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vytal Festival (RWBY), death mention, hug, injuries, rwby v3, sun stop worrying your loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weissesnoodles/pseuds/Weissesnoodles
Summary: Sun has a habit of helping others, even if it puts himself at risk. Neptune has a habit of being worried, though he doesn't realize why.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias & Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 19





	One of the best parts of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Please I love these idiots and I apologize in advance if I didn't do them justice lol, I'm still somewhat new to fanfic writing.

If there was one good thing about being at Beacon for the Vytal festival, it was the food.  
Haven Academy was fine, but Neptune couldn’t help but prefer the lunch they got at Beacon. Not to mention Beacon served a lot fewer fish.  
“Has anyone seen Sun today?”  
Neptune glanced up to find Blake Belladonna staring directly at him, holding her tray with white knuckles.  
He looked around the table at Scarlet and Sage, then shook his head. Both of them shrugged.  
“No, not since this morning. Why? Need something?” Neptune asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.  
He expected her to complain, or at least roll her eyes, but instead, Blake just said, “he was supposed to meet me in the library two hours ago. It’s not like him to be that late.”  
Neptune’s stomach twisted, and he set down his fork.  
She wasn’t wrong. Sun wasn’t the most punctual guy, sure, but two hours? Without even a text or a call? And standing up Blake?  
“I’ll give him a call,” Neptune said, pulling his scroll out of his pocket.  
Blake sighed, plunking her tray down beside Scarlet.  
“I already tried that. He didn’t answer.”  
“Well, I’m gonna try it again.”  
Fiddling with his jacket, Neptune listened to his scroll ring, until Sun’s voice came through.  
“Hey, probably busy kicking some more giant robot butt, so leave your message after the beep!”  
Voicemail.  
“He’s probably just busy. Y’know him, he’s more likely to have stolen a banana and gotten caught or something then to be in real trouble,” Scarlet said, shrugging.  
Sage nodded, reaching out to tap Neptune’s shoulder, and said, “he’ll be fine.”  
Dread gnawed at Neptune’s stomach, but he put his scroll away with a small nod.  
“Yeah. Yeah, totally.”  
After lunch, they had three more classes before they were released for the day. And the whole time, Neptune found himself staring at Sun’s empty seats, and biting at his fingernails.  
But it wasn’t until they were about to climb into bed that Glynda called them to professor Ozpin’s office.  
“Young men, I’m sure you’ve noticed your leader’s absence throughout the day. And, while I trust that you already had your suspicions, I’m sorry to say that mr. Wukong managed to land himself in a...less than ideal situation,” Ozpin said.  
Neptune clutched his leg holsters.  
“What do you mean, less than ideal? What happened?” Neptune asked.  
His voice wavered, and Scarlet hesitantly glanced over at him. The professor sighed. Standing to look over the city, he lowered his head.  
“A senior team found him in the forest not too long ago. He’s badly injured, and it appears he was taking on several large grimm. That’s all we know, I’m afraid,” he finally said.  
Neptune’s head began to spin, and he nearly choked on his own tongue.  
“Where is he now?” Sage asked.  
Tapping at her scroll, professor Goodwitch said, “the senior team is on their way back with him in tow. They’ll take him directly to the nearest hospital. Once he wakes up, we’ll ask him what happened, but until then, you three should return to your dorm.”  
Both Scarlet and Sage slowly stood, the chairs scraping against the tile. But Neptune couldn’t bring himself to move.  
“Neptune,” Scarlet said, frowning softly.  
“I need to get to the hospital, I need to see-I need to see him,” Neptune managed.  
Professor Goodwitch glanced at professor Ozpin, then shook her head, saying, “it’s very late. And as long as he’s unconscious, it won’t do any good-”  
“Please,” Neptune said, voice sounding something like a croak.  
The room went silent for a second, as Neptune’s heart felt like it was tearing in half.  
Sun was hurt? Badly hurt? Sun Wukong, the stupid idiot that Neptune always had to talk out of doing dumb stuff, the one that was always by his side, no matter what? And the professors just expected Neptune to not be there for him?  
It didn’t matter if he had to sneak out the window or call team RWBY to help, or what. He was getting to that hospital, and he was doing it that night.  
Thankfully, professor Ozpin cut off his planning with a simple, “call mr. Vasilias a car.”  
Professor Goodwitch made a face like an irritated cat, but she nodded anyway, and started for the door. Her heels clicked on the tile and made Neptune scrunch up his face.  
The car ride was silent, a barrier between Neptune and the driver, and Scarlet and Sage had stayed behind at Beacon. It left Neptune with far too much time to think.  
What if Sun had gotten into a fight with a deathstalker? Or an ursa major?  
Tears stung at the back of Neptune’s eyes, and he pressed a hand to his chest to try and steady his heart and breathing.  
Sun would be fine. He had to be fine.  
What was team SSSN without their leader?  
Who was Neptune without him?  
The hospital was an imposing building, and it was practically a maze once Neptune got inside. But a quick, flirty wink (albeit a tear-filled one) at the cute young nurse behind the counter, who rolled her eyes with a smile, and he had a personal guide to Sun’s room.  
The whole way, she asked him small, meaningless questions.  
“Judging by your weapon, you’re a hunstmen student, right? What year are you in?” She asked.  
“My first.”  
“Oh, my twin brother’s in his first year too! I was planning on being a huntress, but I figured, since I apparently have the hands of a nurse, why not, y’know? I even got an early scho-”  
Neptune tuned her out, spotting Sun’s room number on a door at the end of the hall.  
306.  
Sucking in a deep breath, Neptune forced out a “thank you,” and ducked away from the nurse.  
He entered the room and, immediately, the tears returned with a vengeance. His entire face stung, and his stomach twisted into one giant knot.  
“Sun-” Neptune said, voice breaking.  
A steady beeping filled the large, obnoxiously sterile white room. Sun’s bed was the only one in there, and several monitors and computers surrounded him where he layed, propped up slightly on a pillow.  
A stray chair sat in the corner of the room, and Neptune dragged it to Sun’s side.  
Sitting down, he brushed Sun’s hair out of his face.  
He was absolutely covered in scratches and bruises. A bandage wrapped around his arm from his wrist to his shoulder, looping around his neck, and down to his waist. Neptune’s eyes drifted down, and found his hospital gown ended at another set of bandages on each leg.  
“What did you do…” Neptune whispered.  
He covered his mouth with one hand, leaning back in the chair. It was so wide, so large, that he felt like a little kid.  
As his bottom lip began shaking, he tried not to let out his sobs. He didn’t want to risk waking Sun, medication or not, and certainly didn’t want anyone outside the room to hear him. The last thing he needed was an audience.  
One of Neptune’s fists hit the arm of the chair.  
“You just had to run off alone, didn’t you? Freaking idiot,” Neptune said.  
He dropped forwards, head hitting his knees, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop himself anymore. A mix of sobs and hiccups choked him, forcing him to rock from side-to-side in place.  
The door opened, but he didn’t look up. After a second it closed again. He barely registered footsteps heading away from the room.  
“Sun, please,” Neptune begged, “please.”  
He didn’t know how bad it really was. If Sun had good chances, or bad chances, or anyone had done enough to be able to tell yet.  
But Neptune couldn’t lose him. Not because of a stupid mistake, not because of anything.

If Neptune got even a second of sleep through the night, he hadn’t realized it. His eyes felt puffy, and his legs were near-numb, but he couldn’t fall asleep.  
Maybe it was the hospital chair that he was still in.  
Maybe it was the nurses who kept checking on Sun through the night with small nods and tense smiles to Neptune.  
Maybe it was the fact that, if something happened to Sun and Neptune didn’t realize fast enough, he would never be able to live with himself.  
Yeah, probably the chair thing.  
So at the crack of dawn, when Sun let out a groan and his eyes cracked open, Neptune was immediately hovering overhead.  
“Nep...Neptune?” Sun asked, voice heavy.  
Eyes wide, Neptune nodded, and put a hand on Sun’s.  
“Dude… what’re we doing in a hospital? Are your eyes-have you been crying?”  
Sun’s words slurred together a bit, and Neptune grabbed the small remote from the side of his bed to call for a nurse with shaky hands.  
“It’s okay, Sun, it’ll be okay. You got into a fight with some grimm, but you’ll be fine, I promise.”  
Something laced around Neptune’s wrist, pulling it into Sun’s reach, and he glanced down. It was Sun’s tail, miraculously undamaged from the fight.  
“I can’t hear you, man,” Sun said quietly.  
He squinted, rubbing at his eyes with the hand that didn’t have a loose grip on Neptune, and groaned again.  
After a second, a nurse entered the room.  
“While we run a few tests, I’m afraid you’ll have to step outside,” she said, holding the door for Neptune.  
He reluctantly pulled away from Sun, who reached out to catch him again. Sun shuddered.  
“Don’t leave... y’know I hate doctors ‘n ‘ospitals…”  
His hand fell a bit, leaving tingling lines down Neptune’s wrist, and his head fell back against the pillow.  
He was seriously asleep? Again?  
The nurse let the door close, and approached the bed to check something on one of the monitors. After a second, she nodded, and said, “if he wakes up again, call for us. Until then, you’re welcome to stay.”  
Neptune gave her a small thank you, and she left.  
Then, he sat there, and stared at Sun. He studied every inch of his face, the way his eyes flicked behind his eyelids, the way his mouth was open slightly when he snored. Even his hair, and how when it fell into his eyes, he stirred.  
If he was being honest, Neptune liked seeing him when he wasn’t putting on one of his dopey grins or stupid faces, even if they were endearing.  
Seeing the real Sun Wukong… that was a treat.  
And it was a treat he saw on-and-off for about two days, before his aura finally finished repairing all the damage.  
Neptune’s hopes had come true, that Sun’s wounds and injuries hadn’t been as bad as they’d looked.  
Team SSSN would even be able to participate in the Vytal tournament as scheduled, with practically no trouble, beyond Sun having a bandage around one leg.  
Scarlet and Sage popped by a few times, but Neptune had assured them that they could go back to the school to train. Even Blake had visited, and that was the only time Neptune had really stepped out of the hospital in days.  
He’d had Scarlet bring him a few changes of clothes the first day after Sun had been admitted, so Neptune at least felt comfortable showing his face in public.  
He stopped by a small coffee-shop, burying his face into an eclair, before returning to find the entirety of team RWBY waiting outside Sun’s room.  
“Neptune,” Blake said.  
For a second, he stared at them. Then he threw up his hands.  
“You left Sun alone? Seriously?” Neptune asked, moving to shove past them to the door.  
Blake put out an arm to catch him, and said, “we have something to tell you. About Sun. The nurses finally figured out what happened to him, and explained it to me.”  
Just like that, Neptune stopped in his tracks. He looked to Weiss, then back to Blake.  
“Sun told the nurses that there was a little boy, outside of Beacon. That he was visiting for the Vytal festival, and that his sister-a student at Shade academy-had taken him to look at the forest.”  
“And?” Neptune asked.  
Blake sighed, and said, “the little boy had lost a little toy in the forest, and his sister hadn’t been able to find it.”  
Immediately, Neptune connected the dots.  
“Sun went to find the toy,” he said.  
With a nod, Blake said, “it was on him when the older students picked him up. Apparently they managed to find the rightful owner, too.”  
Neptune clenched his fists, and his eyes went to Sun’s door.  
He’d gotten hurt, nearly been killed, because of some kid’s toy?  
Then, he sighed, hands falling to his sides.  
Of course he did. Because he wouldn’t be Sun if he didn’t try to help everyone he could.  
“At least it was just a bunch of Ursai,” Yang said.  
“Better than a Deathstalker or Nevermore,” Ruby agreed.  
Neptune put a hand on the doorknob, and his forehead fell against the door, a patch of cold from the metal spreading through his head.  
“Neptune… are you okay?” Weiss asked.  
“No.”  
He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him.  
Sun was propped up completely, holding his scroll awkwardly with one hand. The other was still bandaged and lying at his side.  
“A kids toy.” Neptune said, sinking into his chair.  
His scroll screen going dark, Sun gave him a sheepish smile.  
“You… you’re so you sometimes, y’know that?”  
Sun cocked his head, his tail popping up to catch his scroll and free his hand as he asked, “is that good or bad?”  
“Bad. Good… both… you’re so stupid, and selfless, and good, and you don’t know your own limits.”  
Neptune kept going, talking louder to prevent Sun from interrupting, and said, “I know you were trying to do the right thing, and yeah, that’s great. But I just… keep SSSN in mind next time. Remember you’re our leader, and we need you.”  
His heart thudded in his ears, and it felt like his heart was shriveling just thinking about what could have happened.  
“I get it,” Sun said. “I know I’m not the best leader.”  
“Sun-”  
“But I’m trying. And I’m not going to abandon people just to make sure I’m okay.”  
Neptune clutched the arms of his chair.  
“And if you want me to do that, maybe you don’t  
know me as well as I thought, or maybe you don’t care about me being me-”  
Shooting to his feet, Neptune shouted, “I only care about you!”  
Sun faltered, wide eyes locked on Neptune’s face.  
“Please, Sun. I can’t lose my teammates, or my best friend, or-” Neptune stopped, voice cracking. “I can’t lose one of the best parts of my life.”  
He crumpled, missing the chair and falling to his knees.  
“Neptune-”  
“Please.”  
Sun’s legs were thrown over the side of the bed, near Neptune’s head. He reached out to grab Neptune’s upper arm.  
Allowing Sun to pull him to his feet, his entire body shuddering, Neptune latched onto him.  
His tears dropped onto Sun’s hospital gown, and he barely felt it as Sun dragged him to sit. Sun didn’t let their desperate hug slip for a second.  
“I’m sorry,” Sun whispered, breath warm against Neptune’s ear.  
“Me too.”  
Sun’s hands dug deeper into Neptune’s hair. If it had been anyone else, or even any other time, Neptune would have at least shouted at them for messing up his carefully styled hair. But he couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than sob into Sun’s neck.  
“I promise. No more getting myself hurt,” Sun said, “you’ll never see me in another one of these beds.”  
Neptune hiccuped.  
“And, if I ever go on another stupid mission, I’ll bring you with me.”  
His heart racing, Neptune nodded.  
“You’d better,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, he runs off after Blake and leaves Neptune alone! So that's fun! (sarcasm lol)


End file.
